The Speed Force (Arrowverse)
Character Synopsis Speed Force is a vaguely-explored inter-dimensional source of chronological dark matter energy from which a particular specimen of meta-humans - known as Speedsters - derive both their super speed as well as their subsequent abilities of time travel and dimensional breaching. The Speed Force itself appears to exhibit a form of consciousness and intelligence; able to manifest itself to communicate with a Speedster, using the visage of a person they know. Fallen Speedsters may find themselves trapped within the Speed Force itself as a kind of purgatory. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C ''' '''Verse: '''Arrowverse (The Flash) '''Name: The Speed Force Gender: 'Inapplicable '''Age: '''Exact age unknown (Implied to be 14 billion years), likely undefinable given it's nature. '''Classification: '''Cosmic Entity, Fundamental Force '''Special Abilities: '''Acausality (Non-Lineaity; Exists outside of linear causality, instead existing on it's own system of cause and effect), Non-Corporeal (The Speed Force is a formless entity who takes the form of other entities to interact with physical reality), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 & 5), Reality Warping, Possession, Perception Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Creation, Age Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Portal Creation, Nigh-Omniscience 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Jay Garrack describes The Speed Force as a endless void of time and energy. Exists across all of past, present and future at once, due to being fragmented throughout it's structure. It's revealed The Speed Force is actually a sentient universe that is present outside of Space and Time. Considered one of the fundamental forces of the universe, akin to Gravity, Light and Matter) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(One who has fragmented themselves throughout The Speed Force would be one with all of Past, Present and Future. Exists in every moment of the multiverse, including alternate timelines that shouldn't exist) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ '(The Speed Force is a literal universe that is described as a void of endless time and matter. Governs the universe and is one of it's fundamental forces in the same manner as Gravity or Matter) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Exists across all of time, including past, present and future. Is it's own seperate universe outside of Space and Time) 'Stamina: '''Unknown, likely '''limitless Range: Multiversal+ (Can give power and manifest on multiple earths at once, with the number being potentially infinite due to Jay stating each earth is a diverging timeline. Exists outside the time space of the multiverse) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Supposedly has knowledge over all moments in Space and Time across the multiverse) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Speed Force Sharing:' Certain users can share their powers with other people by physical contact. In one instance, a speedster was able to share a spark of the Speed Force to stabilize the condition of someone who was hit by a wave of energy from a controlled particle accelerator explosion and suffering from the same initial side effects that a speedster usually goes through once went through when they first get their powers. Those with a connection to the Speed Force; generally referred to as "speedsters", are all granted the ability to move and perceive time at faster speeds than an average human. This generally also grants the user a handful of passive traits such as enhanced metabolism, a peak human physique, and regeneration (mid-low). Skilled speedsters can expand their powers to include intangibility, time travel, and lightning projection. *'Time Wraiths: '''Time Wraiths are spectral creatures created by the Speed Force in order to maintain the stability of space-time. They are capable of effortlessly traversing time and the multiverse, can chase down speedsters to some extent, and their touch generates a sort of rapid aging/decay. * '''Speed Force Prison:' A pocket dimension in the Speed Force capable of holding out-of-control speedsters. While trapped, the prisoner is subjected to an endless loop of their worst nightmare. Wally West, for example, was forced to watch the death of his mother. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Arrowverse Category:The Flash (CW) Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Age Users Category:Weather Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Portal Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2